


Band-Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

by saltydrop



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Don't Kill Me, I'm Sorry, Inspired By, M/M, Murder, Pain, Sorrow, Taylor Swift - Freeform, harry - Freeform, okay?, one direction - Freeform, otra, otra2015, torn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltydrop/pseuds/saltydrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hilarious squeel, Harry laughed spontaneously. His dimples indented his high, smiling cheeks and  his white teeth flashed. Sparkling, his eyes showed that he had found Niall's joke truly hilarious. Then, the loud "BANG" rang out. Girls screamed. Harry's face paled. It happened so fast, before you could even blink. Just like that.<br/>And Louis learned that it's true.<br/>You never truly appreciate and love what you have until it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Abby,  
> For singing these lyrics over and over.  
> without you, I'd have never been inspired.  
> (and maybe that would have been better)

He was going insane. Directly before his eyes, he had seen it. Green eyes, once so vibrant, lose their focas and become dull. Over and over again he heard it. Constantly, replaying in his memory like a broken record, the shot rang out. He heard the girl's shrieks. But most of all, he watched a smile fade so quickly, repetedly. Louis Tomlinson was going crazy, because you never realize what you have, until it's gone.

September 12, 2015, their show at Gillete Stadium,Massachussetts, USA. On The Road Again tour was nuts! The band loved it though. It could be difficult at times, but being paid that much money, totally worth it. The show began in three hours, and Louis was allowed to venture to a Panera's to get a bite to eat. Of course, none other than Harry Styles himself decided to join him. Louis didn't realy know much about Boston, except that people there wore red socks.  
The awkward pair strolled up and down the streets of Boston, struggling to find the resturant they strived for. "Louissssss!" Harry whined, jutting out his lower lip,"I think I saw the sign with the bread lady down over there." Pointedly jabbing his thumb north, Harry tried to convince a pompous Louis. "Harry, I know where Panera Bread is okay!" He snapped, fixing the multicolored snapback on his head. "Oh sure, yeah! Because guess what Louis? We're still not there," snorted Harry as he fixed his sunglasses and ruffled his over grown curls and pushed them off his shoulders. Pulling up his skin tight jeans, he raced after Louis. He skipped over cracks and pulled out his phone, snapping pictures of everything around them, especially of the grumpy boy infront of him.  
Harry missed Louis, and secretly still loved him. He admired the way The sun hit louis's back and how his untied shoes stomped on the floor. Harry enjoyed just being with Louis, and soaking his sunlight in like some kind of sponge. But, they broke up for a good reason. And Harry could never tell of his secret.

Glaring down upon the boys, the strangly boiling September sun made them hot and sticky. "Oh for Christ's sake!" Harry cried out in dismay when he spotted a girl with a Panara'a bag on her wrist. "Louis, it has to be nearby, and we've passed this statue at least a billion times!" He pointed at a statue of a man named Samuel Adams, and Louis frowned. Harry couldn't help but draw a tiny smile from Louis's puzzled expression. He grinned and walked over to a girl who was seated at a nearby bench. She was wearing all black, her blonde hair falling past her shoulders. "Excuse me," he said, and the girl snapped her head up from her sandwhich. Recognition flowed through her eyes, but she didn't say anything. "me and my b- friend are looking for Panara's. Could you give directions?" The girl laughed and rolled her eyes fondly. "Dude, the sign is right there." She said while pointing to a Panara about a thousand feet behind her. Harry frowned and shook his head, "Well, thank you! Recommend anything?" he asked and she nodded, lifting up her sandwhich. "Fontega Chicken Panini- best!" She exclaimed, and as Harry thanked her again and backed up to go, she stopped him. "Oh! Harry, I-I'm going to your show tonight. I'm really excited!" She said happily and Harry smiled back. "I'm glad!" he replied and she nodded and waved, before walking off.  
Harry returned to Louis, smiling. "I love our fans, they can be super annoying, but they're sooooo nice!" he chirped and Louis rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever, Saint Harry. Let's get a move on!" He huffed and the duo made their way to the found resturant. Once inside, they found there was almost noline for food and Harry bit his lip. "I'm enjoying my time with you, Lou." he said and Louis chuckled. "Same." he replied. Harry ordered the panini the girl recommended and Louis ordered a salad. All harry wanted to do was blurt out his feelings for the boy infront of him, but he couldnt.

Inwardly struggling with himself, Harry opened his mouth to speak to the sunshine before him, but he found no words. His brain failed to register how someone so beautiful could even exist. He didn't know exactly when it had happened, but he had fallen hard for the blue-eyed boy and still couldnt get up. Every time Harry would try to get up, a herd of cattle would trample him again. With Louis Tomlinson, there surely was no life alert and every time Harry heard his voice, he fell harder than before. Maybe it was how sometimes when he laughed, Louis's soul shone through; Or maybe when Louis cried; how oceans of truth and effort poured out. Whatever it was, Harry had been smitten since the X-factor. They had dated for a while, and Louis had gotten a beard, but it just ended in Harry having to take anti- depressants and Louis being a miserable little fuck. They broke up and,sure, they are missing that bit of happiness, but they're also missing the misery of hiding a relationship.  
"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Louis said in an old woman voice. Harry laughed and continued eating.  
"Remember the video diaries?" Louis said randomly, and Harry smiled warmly at the memory. "Yeah, I do." he said slowly. "Remember we wanted to build a house together?" Louis ased and Harry blushed slightly. "With an indoor pool, an arcade and a theater?"Harry continued. "YES!" Louis laughed. "Remember when we pulled that prank on Niall for the Take Me Home tour?" Harry asked and Louis giggled, causing Harry's heart to flutter."Yeah! He couldn't talk for two days!"Louis grinned. Harry looked into louis's eyes gleefully. But, he didn't look away. Louis didn't either. Harry found himself slowly leaning in, while louis did the same. Suddenly, an obnoxious ring went off and Harry cringed. "I'ts Niall." He whispered and Louis nodded, holding up the food they had bought for the irish lad. "We should probably head back now." Harry tailed off and stood up awkwardly. Curse Niall.

XXX

Harry was standing alone on a large stage, silence surrounding him. Purple blue dust flitted around him like nervous fairies. Suddenly he began to sing his heart out, like he would give up his heart, his life, in song. It was a beautiful song, but it had no words. Out from the sunset fog, came a glittering Louis, laughing and singing along with Harry. Harry couldn't make out the words; it was just a jumbled mess of sung emotions. Louis was young again. Louis giggled more and pulled up his suspenders. Harry's heart burned at the sight. Abruptly, he changed. He had red hair. 'Red Nose Day' Harry thought. Louis kept getting older and older, until he was the same as the present day. Harry's heart screamed in longing and desire. The two kept singing emotions, and Harry reached out to touch Louis. But, instantly their bursting emotions grew sorrowful. As Louis sang, he weeped. The look on his face,was so broken that Harry cried himself. And Harry tried to comfort him, but for some reason, couldn't touch Louis, and only silent air left his lips. Louis wailed and Harry felt physical pain in his chest. Breaking eye contact, Louis no longer looked at him, but infront of him. In a frenzy, the emotions became wild. Louis shrieked and howled and Harry felt his panic. "HARRY!" Louis screamed, "COME BACK, HARRY! HARRY! I NEED YOU!" Harry strived to reach out, but his arms were too short, and his hands grasped nothingness. As he tried to tell Louis that he was right there, and that everything was okay, his words were snatched away in a whirlwind of anxiety. Despair. Louis kicked and wailed and scratched his arms and bled. All Harry could do was stand there motionless, watching the man he loved thrash and bleed out. Liam came out from the fog, looking straight into Harry's eyes; smiling, as if to say this is how things are now. It's not your fault."Louis," Liam said,"It's going to be okay, Harry's right here-" "NO HE'S NOT! LIAR! HE'S GONE!" Louis hollered.  
But Harry was there.

XXX

"Harry!" Louis shook his shoulders like his hair was on fire. Harry jolted upright, trying to understand where he was. "We're in Foxboro, Haz. Time to get up." Louis spoke sweetly. Lazily smiling, Harry recalled that after they brought the food back, he had passed out on the couch from exhaustion. That was when he had the dream. Harry frowned as he remembered the agonized look on Louis's face in his dream. "Louis," Harry called, stopping the older boy from venturing away. "You know I'm here, I'd never leave you." Louis stopped abruptly, turning sharply to face Harry. "Yeah? Well, you left me before." Louis said with a pained expression. Standing up, Harry stepped over to the boy. "I'm sorry. I- hurt. I just thought it would make it better. I thought if I left, I wouldn't hurt you anymore. I- I thought you would be happy. I was wrong, Lou- so wrong and I never should have left you. I'm sorry." Harry spoke honestly. After he and Louis had broken up, he didn't talk to Louis anymore, he thought it was for the best. But Louis had fallen into depression, his girlfriend making him miss Harry more and more each day. Harry had developed a srious drinking problem. So,wanting to be with Louis again, Harry came back, but could never find the courage to say those three words to him. "Really?" Louis asked, his eyes dancing. Something about Louis's eyes took Harry's breath away. Maybe it was their sheer beauty, distracting him from taking breaths. "Really." Harry confirmed. They were close now, their breath mingling, lips an inch apart. Harry was about to say it. Those three words he had been feeling jump in his chest, like they wanted to break through his skin and dance to Louis, since the X-factor days. I love you. He truly loved Louis with all his soul, his entire mind was filled with louislouislouislouislouis.Every hour of the day he craved the blue eyed boy like he craved water and food. It's crazy when you think about it, actually."Hey! Guys are you ready? We're running la- oh." Niall spoke. "am I interrupting something?" Harry sighed angrily and stepped away from Louis. Harry scowled at Niall. "No." Then he turned back to Louis. "I'll always be with you, Lou." he promised, leaving Louis pleased, but confused.


End file.
